Annabeth and Goode High
by squishyfish46
Summary: Have you guessed it? Yep... another Annabeth goes to Goode! What are the problems she faces? Read my story to find out! Post TLO; Percabeth. Rated T to be safe.


Chapter 1: Annabeth goes to Goode

**HIIIIIIIII! Um... Soooo *awkward silence* heh, heh. This is my first fanfiction so tell me what you think and don't forget to REVIEW! (Sorry if the characters are a bit OC) **

**Disclaimer: If I own the rights to PJO would I be writing a fanfiction? Definitely not...**

Percy's POV

Why did I have to go to school again? I mean, c'mon, when are you going to use this is real life? I fight monsters and go on world-saving quests for a living! Sometimes I wish I could be a year rounder at camp, but that would mean never seeing my mom again... At least I had friends here, and also stayed here for a decent amount of time. All my other schools (I've had six) got me expelled for some unexplained reason *cough... monsters... cough*.

Anyway... I got off topic, stupid ADHD! Here I am now at pris- I mean school, coming straight from swimming practice. Yeah, you heard me right. I am the captain of the swimming team (Son of Poseidon thing) As I was walking out of the room I thought about how much better it'd be with Annabeth here. I mean, I had my friends, but Annabeth and I have a... bond I guess you could call it. Like when something was about to happen with her, I got a feeling, and now that feeling was going insane.

Annabeth's POV

Today I am going to my boyfriend's school! Well I guess I should start calling it mine but whatever. I had no clue what to wear today. Maybe my blue blouse with black leggings? No... My green t-shirt? Meh, that's only okay. My owl shirt with... Ack! I realized what Aphrodite was doing. Being the daughter of Athena that I am, I just shut her out of my mind as I got to getting dressed.

I walked up to the double doors of Goode High School. I took a deep breath in. You may be wondering, me, Annabeth Chase getting nervous? But, from what Percy told me high school is a nightmare, even worse than monsters. There was also the factor that it was my first day, and I wanted to impress Percy.

Getting to the office was a defiantly a challenge. Between the sea of people, me not knowing where to go, and my dyslexia acting up so I couldn't read the sign that told you where to go. Eventually I accepted the inevitable of having someone show me there. I spotted a boy with chocolate brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you?"He asked

Seems nice enough.

"Um... I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me to the office." Fair reply.

"Yeah, yeah sure." He looked me up and down a few times, eyes raking across my body.

Wait, was he checking me out? Okay, so you caught me, maybe I was feeling a little happy at the attention, but the gods know I wouldn't ever leave Percy. The walk to the office was semi-awkward. He didn't see me seeing him checking me out, but I did. Notice the silence. We got there and finally talked.

"Sooo... I kinda got to get to class, see you later!" He zoomed of into the mob of people.

So much for a conversation. I peeked in the office and saw the secretary filing some papers. I slipped inside and said.

"I'm new here and um..."

"Your name sweetie?"

"Annabeth"

"Good, good, you must be the one Paul told us about. Here is your schedule," she handed me my schedule with what looked like boring papers underneath. "And have a good time at Goode!" Could it get any cheesier?

"Thank you," I said as I hurried out the door not really wanting to be in there anymore. Now if I could just find Percy.

Finding Percy seemed easier than normal. If you count the students parting for him as he walked down the hallway finding him. He was just as handsome as I remembered. Raven black hair, an obviously muscular build, and those gorgeous sea greens eyes, now calm and relaxed like the ocean on a sun-drenched day. I hid my face in my locker, not wanting him to see me so he could be surprised when he does. As he walked over it turned out his locker was right next to mine.

Percy's POV

I walked over to my locker with my group of friends. I saw a girl that looked a lot like Annabeth and suddenly felt a pang of longing for her. If only she went here. My friends were talking about this and that. Then the blonde turned around and I realized why she looked so familiar. It was Annabeth Chase! My day just got a lot better.

She ran towards me and I grabbed her, twirling her in the air. For a spilt-second our eyes caught each others. I could see the pure joy and love radiating out from her intimating grey eyes. We both leaned in and as our lips touched I could practically hear the other student's jaws dropping. I smiled against her lips as I deepened the kiss. Suddenly Annabeth jerked away and another girl took her place.

"What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend, blondie?" Brianna screeched in her nasally voice.

The whole school was staring at the "little" scene we were causing.

"I'm pretty sure I was kissing him. I'd like to get back to that, so excuse me. Oh, and he's mine, not yours." There's my Annabeth.

"Well Percy, don't you just adore me?" Ugh Brianna, just leave!

"Nooooo but I do adore my girlfriend Annabeth." With that I grabbed Annabeth's hand. "And we really have to go to class. Bye!"

As soon as we were out of sight I gently pushed Annabeth up against the wall.

"You kicked some ass back there." I said.

"Isn't that what I always do Seaweed Brain?"

"Definitely"

I closed my eyes and leaned in. I felt Annabeth squirming and then my face hit the wall. When I turned around Annabeth was there literally having a ROFL moment.

"C'mon Wise Girl, why you always got to be so mean?" I whined.

She just laughed at me and said,

"Because you're adorable when you whine."

We both laughed and walked off to homeroom.

**How do you think? Was the end cheesy? Tell me in the little box right there. It would definitely make my day! :)**


End file.
